


Possibilities

by LacieFuyu



Series: World Inverted One Shot Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (You almost not notice the hurt I swear), AU!Jonathan Morgenstern fic, Cute in general, F/M, Gen, Happiness lalalala, It's a fiction, It's set in the AU, M/M, None of the pairing tho, Remember sweetheart, So please don't come at me saying excusing him etc, Sweet, but I still made Valenjerk just barely bearable, he just very little here, with a sprinkle of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: The World Inverted AU with existence of Jonathan Morgenstern.  What he might be when Valentine is not an actual jerk and evil being.





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya! I've been lost for awhile but I am here now!
> 
> Even so I am not sure I can write anything for awhile. I am sorry sweetheart.
> 
> I hope enjoy this, I had fun playing with this world and what-ifs. This is also partly for Kinga ;)
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose!

“Wow, So bright. I’ve missed this.”

 

The blond haired boy covered his emerald eyes as he looked up at the sky. He had gotten used to London’s weather. Usually consisting of cloudy days or rain. Now when he’d arrived in New York it felt different. Good different. He had really missed the city where he born and raised after all.

 

He readjusted his backpack and strolled his case with his other hand. He couldn’t stop smiling at all as we walked through searching for his family. He had missed this city but to be honest he had missed his family and friends more. It was only one year but it felt so long already.

 

He looked around, searching for them between the crowds until he spotted a fiery redhead waved around to him. He grinned.

 

“Clary!”

 

“Jonathan!”

 

Clary attacked him with a hug. Jonathan hugged her back and patted his little sister’s head. He had  really missed her and her cheerfulness. Jonathan released her and shot her a grin which Clary responded to in the same fashion.

 

“Now, now are you taller than before or is it just my feeling?”

 

“Now that’s rude, Jon! I am obviously taller than before.”

 

“Obviously.” Jonathan said solemnly.

 

Clary punched his shoulder playfully and laughed.

 

“Don’t get all professor Snape with me!”

 

Jonathan laughed which earned him a pout and glare from Clary. He patted Clary’s head while trying to stop his laughter.

 

“C’mon Clary, don’t sulk at me now! I just arrived!”

Clary mocked a sulking expression and folded her hands. She looked away but Jonathan knew her well enough to know it was her humouring him. She took a glance at him. Jonathan looked at her with a barely suppressed grin and in a second they were laughing.

 

“Oh god Jon, I missed this.”

 

“Me too, Clary.”

 

Jonathan ruffled her hair fondly. Clary smiled.

 

Chuckles interrupted their moment. Jonathan and Clary turned to the source of the voice which belonged to their own parents.

 

Jocelyn looked at them with a fond smile while Valentine just shook his head but smiled anyway. Jocelyn opened her arms and smiled teasingly.

 

“No hug for your mom?”

 

Jonathan grinned and hugged his mom tightly.

 

“Of course there will always be a hug for you, Mom. I missed you so much in London. None of them could surpass you at cooking. I missed it so much.”

 

“Only my cooking?”

 

Jonathan flushed.

“You know what I meant mum!” he said it as he released his hug.

 

Jocelyn stroked his hair back and smiled.

 

“I know, I know, sweetheart.” She chuckled. “My son getting even more handsome than before, London really did you good, didn’t it?”

 

“Yep but nothing feels as good as home, also I missed all my friends here. London is beautiful with so many incredible people but it never felt like home. I missed my home.”

 

Jocelyn smiled fondly. “My baby boy really good with words now.”

 

Jonathan just smiled. He knew if he said he no longer was a child his mother would just say he would be forever a baby boy to her. Well, being the first child always had both good sides and bad sides anyway.

 

Jonathan turned his attention to his father. Valentine smiled and put his hand on Jonathan’s shoulder.

 

“All good, son?”

 

“All good, dad.”

 

Valentine pulled him into a brief hug. He smiled and patted his shoulder.

 

“Good then, welcome home son”

 

Jonathan grinned and nodded. He and his father might be not as close as him with his mother and sister but he knew his father cared for him beside being his heir. That was more than enough for him.

 

“So, I am curious about something Jon.” Clary suddenly interrupted.

 

Jonathan raised one of his eyebrows in question.

 

“About what?”

 

“Your boxes. You were never one to have so many things to bring. What do you have in there?” Clary tilted her head.

 

Jonathan laughed. He had almost forgotten he had sent so many boxes. He even a little bit wondered how he had ended having so many boxes to sent. Well he had been too eager and couldn’t choose things he had planned to bring so he ended up shoving all of them in various boxes. He could imagine how confused his parents and little sister were upon seeing all the boxes.

 

“Joooon your laugh doesn’t explain anything.” Clary sent him an amused look, it was fond yet annoyed at him. John tried to stop himself.

 

“Okay, pfft- I mean, yeah Clary.” John said in between trying to stop himself from laughing even more. “It was full of things I found in England and things I have for you, mom, dad and our friends. I kind of went overboard with it.”

 

Clary grinned.

 

“You are really hopeless when it come to getting gifts for people. So, what do you have for your little sister?”

 

“That,” Jonathan said while pinching his little sister’s nose “has to wait until we arrive at home because I have it in those boxes.”

 

Clary pouted, “Fineeeeee. I will wait.”

 

Jonathan chuckled, “Good girl.”

 

Jonathan glanced at his parents and smiled. Now they were a different matter. He turned his backpack around and digging around a bit until he found the thing he wanted.

 

It was a tiny box that would usually be used as a ring box but it didn’t contain a ring. He opened the box and showed it to his parents. There was a pair of necklaces instead of rings. Each necklace had a pendant in the shape of a V and J but it was connected and formed a double-u character.

 

“I couldn’t be here for your wedding anniversary, so this is a late gift from me. I hope you two like it.”

 

Both Jocelyn and Valentine looked at it in awe. Jonathan fidgeted a little in anticipation. He didn’t know whether they would like it or not.

 

“Jon, This is so beautiful. Thank you.” Jocelyn took it from Jonathan’s hand and smiled at him. “You are always thoughtful, Thanks sweetheart.”

 

“It is really good, Jonathan. Thank you.” Valentine smiled.

 

“It’s nothing really.” Jonathan rubbed his nose, feeling both proud and embarrassed.

 

“Now, now you, it is really good Jon you better take credit of it properly.” Clary said as she put her hand on his shoulder. She cocked her head. “You are great and you should know it better than anyone.”

 

Jonathan chuckled. “Thanks Clary.”

 

“Of course” She smirked “Anyway, Let’s go eat. I am hungry and I am sure you are.”

 

“Will we eat mom’s cooking?” Jonathan asked.

 

Jocelyn immediately hid her face with her hand meanwhile Clary and Valentine laughed almost at the same time. Jonathan only could look at them in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Your mom burned your favourite food because she was too happy you would be home soon, you have to settle eating out today.” Valentine said it while trying to suppress his grin.

 

Clary already laughed again. Jocelyn smacked her husband on the shoulder and gave Clary a glare. Clary immediately hid behind Jonathan. Jonathan chuckled.

 

“I guess it can’t be helped, So, where will we eat now?”

 

“Whatever you like Jon. You are the one back home, not me.” Clary said.

 

“Well, I want Chinese food. Let’s go to our favourite?”

 

Jocelyn clapped her hands together, ”There we have it, let’s go!”

 

Valentine snickered which earned him another smack from his wife. The pair walked first. Jonathan readjusted his backpack, he was about to pull his case but his little sister had already snatched it.

 

“I can do it by myself Clary.”

 

“You can but I want to anyway.” Clary grinned. “Welcome home Jon.”

 

Jonathan watched his little sister go ahead and he chuckled.

 

_ Ah, I really missed them _

 

XXXX

 

“Oh, you dressed up. Going somewhere?” Jonathan asked from where he lay on the sofa. He had a book in his lap and a mug of coffee in his hand.

 

Clary smiled at him. She  was wearing her favourite clothes which Jonathan knew she usually she set up for special occasion. He guessed from the way she looked so excited and nervous at the same time she had a date with Jace, her boyfriend.

 

“Yeah with Jace. We are going to watch Wonder Woman!”

 

Jonathan stilled on his drink and gave her a pitiful gaze.

 

“Prepare tissues, Clary. I am serious.”

 

Clary stared at him in bewilderment. “What is that supposed to mean??”

 

“I already watched it and I can confirm you will cry like a baby. I have no doubt. I was crying myself.”

 

“I guess I have to prepare more tissues than I thought …….”

 

Jonathan and Clary were about to talk more about the movie but then the bell rang. Clary immediately dashed towards the door to greet her boyfriend. Jonathan snorted. It was just typical.

 

He was about to read his book again until Clary showed with Jace trailing behind her. Jonathan giggled. As much as he used to be passive-aggressive with Jace, he knew Jace really loved his sister and seeing them together honestly made him want to tease them again.

 

Clary squinted her eyes at her brother.

 

“What is it, Jon?”

 

Jonathan covered his face to conceal his laugh. He knew he would laugh out loud if he spared them any glances. They were kind of cute and Jonathan couldn’t stand anything cute without squealing or laughing or giggling. Not that Clary or Jace didn’t know but still.

 

“Jonathan Morgenstern, are you laughing?”

 

Jonathan couldn’t help it and laughed out loud.

 

Clary and Jace exchanged a look. They knew sometimes Jonathan looked at them and immediately wanted to laugh or giggle but usually they only could raise their eyebrows in question. They chuckled.

 

“Honestly Jon, there was nothing funny. What even are you laughing at?”

 

Jonathan gestured at them with his hands vaguely.

 

“Well could you two stop being so cute, maybe? Jace keeps looking at you with heart eyes and Clary is just so excited to see Jace to the point she jumped on her toes. Oh god, I went for a year but you two keep getting cuter, one day I will die by squealing because of you two.” Jonathan teased.

 

Both of them blushed. Clary threw a pillow at Jonathan from another sofa meanwhile Jace just covered his face that turned red.

 

Jonathan caught the pillow and smirked.

 

“Jace, you face looks like a tomato. Calm down.” Jonathan said it with a teasing tone in his voice.

 

“Shut up Morgenstern.” Jace said but there was no heat behind it.

 

“Sure thingy, Herondale.”

 

Jonathan snickered. Clary sighed. It had always been like this when they were in the same room. They either talked about things they loved passionately or bantering like children but then again she really loved that side of them.

 

“You two,” Jonathan started. ”Be careful, I saw in the news lately there are many thieves around. I am worried.”

 

“Of course. We will be careful Jonathan. You know I will protect her.”

 

“I know I can always count on you to protect her, Jace, but doesn’t mean I can’t be worried” Jonathan glanced at Jace. “And I also mean you. Just be careful, okay?” Jonathan said softly.

 

Jace nodded and Clary hugged his brother.

 

“You are always so sweet Jon.”

 

“What can I say?” Jonathan said. “I always care.”

 

He patted her head fondly. She released him.

 

“What will you do today Jon? Beside reading obviously.” Clary asked.

 

“I will paint for a while but later I promised to meet up with Alec and visit the Jade Wolf too.”

 

“I bet you and Alec will throw shade at people like usual. Bitching about work and all these things.” Jace said with knowing look.

 

Jonathan grinned.

 

“Well,” He shrugged. “You are not wrong I guess.”

 

“Also,” Jonathan added. “He said he would introduce his new boyfriend to me. Max, not to mention Izzy and Clary keep talking about that guy. I am curious about the infamous Magnus Bane now.”

 

Clary squealed.

 

“They are so cute! Honestly! Magnus is really sweet and nice. You will love him I swear.”

 

“He is really a good guy. You will love that guy.” Jace added.

 

“Hmm…. Max did mention he is nice and he has Alec  wrapped around his fingers?”

 

Jace and Clary laughed.

 

“Alec keeps making heart eyes at him Jon! Seriously, he is truly wrapped around Magnus’ finger. Though to be fair, Magnus is also always making heart eyes at him. They are just so cute!!”

 

“Alright, Alright I shall see it with my own eyes. Anyway,” Jonathan glanced at the clock. “ Don’t you two have a movie to watch?”

 

“Ahh damn! Yeah, We should go now!” Jace said. “C’mon Clary!”

 

Clary grabbed her bag and hugged her brother briefly.

 

“Bye Jon! Let me see your painting later!”

 

“Of course, but only if I’ve finished it first.” Jonathan replied with a grin.

 

Clary pouted.

 

“You are no fun.”

 

“I am fun and don’t leave your boyfriend waiting.” Jonathan nudged her.

 

Clary grinned and ran out.

 

Jonathan put down his book on the sofa and stood up. He stretched his stiff body a little. A smile graced his face.

 

“Now… What to paint?”

 

XXXX

 

Jonathan was focused on what he was currently painting. He painted four flowers. He painted Peony for his parents, Ivy for his friends, Chrysanthemum for his sister and Magnolia for himself. It was a symbol about his feelings and thoughts toward people who were dear to him and also about himself. He loved to convey his feelings through paintings. It was something that he inherited from his mother and he loved it.

 

Even though he knew his father used to be a little disappointed about his love for painting but he knew his father accepted it as long as he also focused on being heir of his company.

 

If he wanted to be honest he wasn’t really interested in taking over the company. He could do well with it he knew but it still wasn’t what he wanted. He knew better than to said it out aloud. He knew beside him there was only Clary and he wanted Clary pursue her love for art completely. If he could paint well, Clary was more than well. She was a genius. He hoped for her to do even better.

 

It wasn’t a bad thing either to be heir of the company. He always had been good at taking care of things from behind the scene and had his way with words anyway. So it was a win-win solution either way.

 

“You painted flowers again.”

 

Jonathan jolted from where he sat. He turned his head and met his mother’s curious eyes. She peeked from behind his shoulder which he didn’t realize. He let out a breath of relief.

 

“Mom, stop sneaking around behind me. You surprised me.”

 

Jocelyn chuckled.

 

“I can see that. I guess my habit to fall deep in my own thoughts while painting really was inherited by both you and Clary.”

 

Jonathan grinned.

 

“We inherited from the best after all.”

 

“You and your words.” Jocelyn said with a teasing tone in her voice.

 

Jonathan laughed.

 

Jocelyn looked at his painting curiously. As if she was trying to figure out something from it.

 

“What is the meaning behind each flower?”

 

Jonathan pressed his lips and smiled meaningfully.

 

“That,” Jonathan glanced at his mother. “Is something you should figured out by yourself.”

 

“My baby boy being all secretive and sassy now. Mom is sad” Jocelyn said while dramatically putting her hand on her right chest. Jonathan’s face turned beetroot red.

 

“Mom! Stop called me baby boy and you know I don’t mean it like that.”

 

“You know I can’t help it most of time. Both you and Clary have always been my baby children even when you two are  already grown up.” Jocelyn chuckled.

 

Jonathan covered his red face with his hands. He really couldn’t win with his mom.

 

“Mooooom.” Jonathan said exasperatedly.

 

Jocelyn laughed and patted his head fondly. Jonathan couldn’t help feeling like a child again. When he was still around five years old and sought his mom for comfort when he felt sad or scared. She always had a way to calm him down.

 

He missed it.

 

“Well, Jon.” Jocelyn said “Could you tell me what flower each of it and who you intended it to?”

 

Jonathan chuckled.

 

“You know me too well mom.”

 

“I am your mother, sweetheart. Of course I know you well.”

 

Jonathan smiled. He pointed to the peony first.

 

“This one is a Peony, I intended it for you and dad.” He moved to the next flower. “This is Ivy, I intended it for my friends and this one is a Chrysanthemum I intended it for Clary and,” he moved to the last flower. “The last is  a Magnolia, this is intended for myself.”

 

Jocelyn grinned. “I will search all of them by myself and let’s see what you mean by each flower."

 

Jonathan grinned back. “I can’t wait mom.”

 

“Jon, didn’t you have promise to meet up with Alec?”

 

Jonathan almost immediately glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. He instantly stood up.

 

“Oh god, I didn’t realise at all. I have to go now or Alec will kill me for sure.”

 

“Well Sweetheart,” Jocelyn interrupted. “Clean up yourself, all the colours left on your hands and not to mention face also of course change your clothes. Your hair’s also a little bit messed up.”

 

“AHHHHHH ALEC WILL KILL ME FOR SURE FOR BEING LATE.”

 

Jocelyn chuckled and pushed his son towards the bathroom.

 

“You don’t have time to scream, Jon. Go to the bathroom already!”

 

Jonathan immediately hit the shower and finished in record time. He was ready with wet hair. Jocelyn chuckled when she saw him again.

 

“Dry your hair first, Jon.”

 

“Alec will kill me if I’m late so I will let it dry by itself.” Jonathan said while shaking his head a little.

 

“Alright, alright. Be careful and tell my hello to Alec. Have fun boys!”

 

“Sure Mom!”

 

Jonathan immediately went to his car and turned the machine on.

 

_ Let’s hope Alec won’t kill me as soon as I arrive. _

 

XXXX

 

It was crowded as Jonathan predicted. So many people were inside. People were dancing with loud music in the background, drinking and flirting. If he were being honest, he would prefer being anywhere than being here but he knew Alec loved to meet here because his friend, Raphael, was the one who owned the place. He had to deal with it but at least they always had a private room to escape all the noise.

 

After awhile he finally spotted Alec who was playing with his drink. He definitely had been waiting for a long time. Jonathan was so dead.

 

Jonathan touched Alec’s shoulder tentatively. Alec turned his head and glared at him. He definitely was not amused that Jonathan was late.

 

“What the hell, Jon? You, Jonathan Morgenstern, who is usually punctual to the second is actually late? Wow what kind of magic is this.”

 

Jonathan flushed. He punched Alec’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Shut up Jerk.”

 

“You too Jerk.”

 

They glared to each other but it didn’t last long. They cracked up.

 

“I really missed you, Jon.”

 

“Me too, Alec.”

 

They exchanged grins and fist bumps. Jonathan had  really missed his best friend. They were always like this, fooling around together and banter also talking about their siblings all the time. Being older brothers definitely made them close.

 

They were about to start talking again but were interrupted when someone hit Alec’s head lightly. Jonathan noticed who was it. It was Raphael. Jonathan grinned.

 

“Hi Raphael. Long time no see.”

 

“Hi too Jonathan. Finally back from London?” Raphael smiled. It was small but it was there.

 

Jonathan nodded.

 

Jonathan wasn’t really close with Raphael. He was Alec’s friend and he usually was cold with people but he had started to warm up with him before he went to London. He could say they were more than acquaintances now.

 

Alec turned his head around and looked up to Raphael while glaring at him.

 

“Why did you hit my head, Raphael?!!”

 

“Because you are an idiot who let your friend stand while talking and if you haven’t noticed this is not a place to talk to begin with. Go to the usual place.”

 

Alec squinted his eyes. “You could tell me nicely instead of being a little shit.”

 

“Sure sure little shit, go away.” Raphael said dismissively.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

Jonathan chuckled which pulled attention from both of them.

 

“Oh god, I almost forgot how you two are always bantering and yet really care about each other.”

 

“We don’t care about each other.” They said in unison. Jonathan snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Lies, All lies.”

 

Raphael decided it was enough.

 

“Okay, now you two could go away for all I care. Don’t interrupt people’s business.” Raphael pushed Alec out of the chair and then pulled Alec along with him to their usual room to hang around. He left them there.

 

“Talk whatever you wanted here” Raphael turned to Alec. “I will escort him here, don’t worry.”

 

Alec nodded and then Raphael left them alone. Jonathan couldn’t help but chuckle because of how abrupt it was.

 

“It was so abrupt, I almost can’t process it.”

 

“Raphael is just being silly. Don’t mind him.”

 

“I know, I know.” Jonathan smirked. “It was actually funny to see him manhandle us. He was really strong despite his small build.”

 

“Oh yeah. He is strong. Anyway let’s stop talking about Raphael. Let’s talk about people instead.”

 

Jonathan laughed. He threw himself on a single sofa while Alec sat on the loveseat.

 

“Well I am not interested talking about people right now. Let’s talk about your siblings instead. I still talk with them but knowing from you will be interesting.”

 

Alec leaned on his love seat and grinned.

 

“Alright, Shoot.”

 

“What do you feel now that Izzy has moved in with Simon?”

 

Alec squinted his eyes. “You never beat around the bush with me, huh?”

 

Jonathan shrugged “No shit, Sherlock”

 

Alec threw him a pillow from his seat which Jonathan caught perfectly.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jonathan laughed.

 

“C’mon Alec! I am just curious.”

 

Alec sighed.

 

“If I were being honest, I am worried of course. She is my little sister I will always be worried about her, Jon.”

 

“But?” Jonathan prompted

 

“She is more than capable of taking care of herself. Also I know Simon loves her so much and will do anything to make her happy. I am just being ridiculous, I know it.”

 

“Well,” Jonathan smiled. “Being an older brother it can’t be helped. We will always have a need to protect them.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Simon is a sweetheart. You know that. He would give her anything to make her happy.”

 

Alec smiled fondly. “I know. I am glad to know him as a person and knowing he is my sister’s sweetheart makes me happy.”

 

“Actually I can’t wait to see them. They will be so cute!”

 

Alec gave him an amused smile. The one he usually threw to him when he found him funny.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Alec said it while suppressing a grin. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

 

“Ha. Yeah. Nothing indeed.”

 

Jonathan threw back the pillow to him. Alec caught it while laughing.

 

“I can’t help it! Your love for them as a couple is cute!”

 

“Tsk tsk, I love love, Alec. I adore them of course!”

 

Alec snorted. Jonathan just shrugged in return. It was only the truth after all. Alec showed him exasperated look. He grinned.

 

“Don’t look so exasperated.”

 

“I give up.” Alec said while lifting both of his hand. There was a smile on his face.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“I love you too, Jerk.”

 

They then talked about Max. The kid was already a ball of sass. He always had a witty comeback which sometimes landed him in trouble but he was also lovely.

 

Jonathan always loved Max. They shared a love for manga had always made them close.

 

“I will show him a few copies I have from my Japanese friend. It will be fun!”

 

“I already can see it.” Alec chuckled.

 

“Ohh you shut up!”

 

“Never.” Alec winked.

 

Jonathan made a face which only made Alec laugh out loud. Jonathan sighed dramatically.

 

“Why did I befriend you again?”

 

“Because I am irresistible of course.”

 

“It’s rhetorical Alec! Geez.” Alec laughed even more. He knew Alec always had fun teasing him. He guessed it would never change.

 

“Anyway,” Jonathan cleared his throat “Tell me all about this Magnus Bane who my sister, Izzy and Max never stop telling me about also even Jace approved of him. I am curious.”

 

The mention of his boyfriend definitely got him surprised because he shot him an unbelievable look and his jaw dropped. Jonathan smirked.

 

_ Gotcha! It’s my turn now. _

 

“Sooo, what about him? Tell me!”

 

Jonathan noticed something funny. Alec had always had this aura of confidence talking about anything or anyone but right now there was a hint of shyness that was usually never there. He covered his chin with his hand. His face showed expression of fondness and that was definitely a smile.

 

“Well,” Alec started. “Magnus is….. quite magical.”

 

Jonathan smirked.

 

“Magical huh? That’s quite something coming from you Alec.”

 

“Well, What can I say” Alec smiled fondly “There is nothing that could describe him perfectly. He is really magical.”

 

That left Jonathan a little speechless. He had seen Alec date before but it was never like this. He had never seen Alec with that kind of expression. It was so soft and warm. It was an expression of someone who was in love. Jonathan couldn’t help but smile.

 

This Magnus Bane made his best friend happy. He really needed to see and get to know him.

 

“I really want to meet him now.”

 

“You know you will, Jon.”

 

“I know but I can’t help it. It will be fun.” Jonathan said with a teasing tone in his voice. Alec squinted his eyes to him.

 

“What are you planning, Jon?”

 

Jonathan winked. “Absolutely nothing.”

 

Alec snorted. He was about to say something when the door opened. There was a man with glasses stood there. He wore a grey sweater and dark coloured Khakis. He smiled sweetly at Alec.

 

“Alexander.”

 

Alec grinned, so wide. It made Jonathan wonder whether it hurt or not to smile that wide. Jonathan assumed the man was the Infamous Magnus Bane. After all there was no way Alec would smile that widely and that genuinely with a stranger.

 

Not to mention he called Alec, Alexander.

 

Alec always glared at someone who called him with his full name but Alec gave the man the gaze of someone who was in love instead and from the way the man looked at Alec, the feeling was definitely reciprocated. Jonathan had no doubt they would be too cute even for himself to handle. He needed to scream but he would settle it internally. Not that helped because he still internally squealed.

 

The man took a seat beside Alec and smiled.

 

“Hello, I am Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you.” He said while offering his hand. Jonathan took it and shook his hand and smiled back.

 

“I am Jonathan Morgenstern and likewise Magnus. I’ve heard many things about you from my sister and Alec’s siblings already.”

 

“Eh?” Magnus face turned red. He immediately covered his face with his hands to hide it. Jonathan chuckled.

 

“It’s fine! They have nothing but praise for you.” Jonathan smiled. “You are loved by them and also,” Jonathan glanced at Alec who gave him annoyed gaze and back again to Magnus. “Do tell me how come you made this workaholic who always judges everyone and has forever a frown on his forehead smile like that. ”

 

“Jon!” Alec said with scandalized look.

 

“What?” Jonathan shrugged innocently. “I am only curious.”

 

Alec glared. Jonathan only smiled back innocently.

 

“Actually,” Magnus interrupted. “It was Alec who made a move and chased me.”

 

“Wow….” Jonathan looked at Magnus in awe. “You made Alec ‘I am good looking and I know it’ Lightwood chased you. This is breaking news.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic Jon.” Alec squinted his eyes. Jonathan shrugged in response.

 

“Said by Alec ‘Dramatic’ Lightwood. Of course.” Alec glared. Jonathan ignored him and turned his attention to Magnus who apparently was trying to suppress his laughter.

 

“Thank you for taking care of his dramatic ass, Magnus.” Jonathan

 

“It’s alright.” Magnus chuckled because he no longer could suppress his laugh. “He can be dramatic but that is also one of the reasons why I fell in love with him.”

 

Jonathan was stunned. Magnus said it fondly. The smile he had on his face when he said it was so full of love and fondness for Alec. Jonathan really couldn’t say anything.

 

Jonathan glanced to Alec whose face turned beet red from genuine words that Magnus uttered. Not that Jonathan could blame him because Magnus sure he would be like that too if he heard something similar to that from someone he loved.

 

“You are really precious, aren’t you?” Jonathan laughed. He gestured to Alec. “You turned him as good as tomato.”

 

Magnus turned to his boyfriend and grinned.

 

Alec glared but there was no heat behind it. He pushed Magnus’ glasses into the right position, startling Magnus.

 

“You always forget you still wear your glasses after your work but that is also one of the reasons why I love you.”

 

Magnus blushed and was about to remove them from his face but Alec stopped him.

 

“Nope. It’s actually good on you and I have no problem with glasses but next time I will give more variation of your glasses.” Alec smiled and stole a peck on Magnus’ lips.

 

Magnus lost it and leaned on Alec’s shoulder. He slid his arms on Alec’s waist, hugged him harder to bury his head on his shoulder because of embarrassment. Alec chuckled and hugged him back. He kissed Magnus’ hairline tenderly. He whispered something into Magnus’ ear which only made Magnus bury his head even deeper on his shoulder.

 

Jonathan felt like an intruder to their sweet moments. He turned his head away until Magnus decided he had to go away to refresh himself and would bring them some drinks.

 

After Magnus closed the door Jonathan smirked at Alec.

 

“That’s so sweet, Alec.”

 

“I am not sure whether you compliment me or you’re being sarcastic to me with that smirk of yours on your face.”

 

Jonathan shrugged. “It can be both or neither.”

 

Alec was definitely not amused with his answer. Jonathan laughed because of his expression.

 

“Alright, Alright” Jonathan said as he tried to stifle his laugh. “I really mean it. Also, knowing you are usually passive-aggressive with people you don’t know except clients. It’s nice to know.”

 

“You say that but you can also be passive-aggressive with people, Jon.”

 

“I can but with people who actually annoy me but in your case most people annoy you. Am I right or am I right.”

 

Alec couldn’t respond to that one and shrugged. Jonathan giggled.

 

“But,” Jonathan started. “In all seriousness, I am truly glad you two found each other. You are happy, so very happy. Magnus makes you have an expression I have never seen on you before and all of them are screaming happiness.”

 

Jonathan stared right at Alec’ eyes. “I am glad you met him, Alec. I hope the happiness you find with Magnus will always stay and be ever lasting.”

 

Alec was stunned. He stared back at Jonathan who smiled at him. Alec smiled back.

 

“Thank you, Jonathan.” Alec said softly.

 

“You’re welcome, Alec.”

 

Not long after that, Magnus came back with drinks in both hands. Alec immediately dashed to him and helped him. Alec gave Jonathan his drink which he took gratefully. He drank it.

 

“Oh this is Lemonade.” Jonathan said gleefully. He grinned at Magnus. “How come you know this is my favourite?”

 

“It was Raphael. Apparently, he has list of Alec’ friend’s and sibling’s usual orders and he has you in the list.”

 

Alec looked bewildered. “Wait what? Seriously?”

 

Meanwhile, Jonathan couldn’t help but say. “Aww He really cares about Alec, doesn’t he? No matter how he and Alec deny it, they do care about each other after all.”

 

Magnus laughed at his remark. “Indeed but denying it might also be their way of showing they care. In Raphael’ case I’ve already seen it a lot.”

 

Jonathan shot Magnus a confused look. “Wait, What? You knew Raphael long before?”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“And somehow you didn’t ever stumble upon Alec before. Not even once? At all?”

 

Magnus nodded again.

 

“Wow, the universe sure is weird.” Jonathan said while looking at Magnus and Alec back and forth.

 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and chuckled.

 

“It really is.”

 

“Anyway,” Jonathan pulled his phone to check the time. “I need to go. I want to drop at Luke’s bookstore as surprise.”

 

“We just met again Jon. Couldn’t you stay a little more?”

 

“Well, I don’t want to meet with a closed bookstore and also,” Jonathan glanced at Magnus. “I am sure you want to spend some ‘quality time’ with your boyfriend, Alec.”

 

That emphasis, got the boyfriends blushing. Jonathan snickered.

 

“Oh well, there will be next time anyway. Have fun Alec and Magnus!”

 

Jonathan closed the door and giggled. He couldn’t help it. Their body language said it all and leaving them alone was the right option.

 

As he walked through the crowded club, Jonathan couldn’t help but think how lucky people were around him. They had found someone they loved dearly but he had never met such a person. Jonathan chuckled.

 

_ It might be my fate.  _ He thought jokingly.

 

XXXX

 

Jonathan stopped his car in front of the Jade Wolf bookstore. It was like an antique bookstore. There were many old books he wouldn’t find in a modern bookstore but it was also updated with the new books. It was really the perfect place for people who loved books.

 

Jonathan looked at it with so much fondness. For him, this place was really special. It was his safe haven when the pressure of being the heir of Morgenstern was getting too much for him. He just needed a place to be alone with his mind desperately. Then he found the bookstore.

 

He was 12 years old and he just really needed to get out from his usual routine to study. He didn’t even mean to stop at the bookstore but suddenly the rain pouring heavily gave him no choice. He only planned to sit in front of the bookstore’s door.

 

He was shivering because of the cold but he tried to ignore it. Then suddenly the door opened and a towel was draped on his head. That was the first time he met the kindest and most heart warming person he’d ever met, Luke Garroway.

 

Luke had a good build and was definitely strong. He was also good at reading hints spread around in the mystery books. If he didn’t love books so much, he would be a good police officer. At least, that was what Jonathan thought.

 

Since that time, he always went to that bookstore. Luke usually would always be there. If he didn’t want to talk, Luke would let him walk around the bookstore and leave him alone until he felt like talking to him. Then, they would talk about the book he had just read or Luke would talk about the book he had just read and recommend it to him.

 

Sometimes, they would just talk about many things unrelated to books. They could talk about their everyday activities and if something interesting had happened in their life.

 

Luke never cared either that he was an heir of Morgenstern. Luke still treated him the same and he would scold him when he knew Jonathan did something wrong. He also sometime gave him advice about his love life. Even though, Jonathan had never really fallen in love.

 

For him, Luke was like another father to him.

 

Jonathan smiled fondly. The memories about Luke always made him happy. He got out from the car and closed the door. He really couldn’t wait to meet him again.

 

Jonathan opened the bookstore’s door. He smiled. There was some change but it wasn’t really prominent. It just looked more efficient than it used to be. He looked around and found out why. Most books already grouped in the right genre. Each books in the genre also arranged by alphabet so it was easier to find the book you wanted.

 

Beside that, it looked mostly like it used to be. He really missed this place.

 

“Oh? Jonathan?”

 

Jonathan turned around and grinned.

 

“Luke!”

 

Jonathan immediately hugged him and Luke hugged him back.

 

“When did you arrive at New York?” Luke asked as he released their hug.

 

“I have been here since a week ago.”

 

“Hoo it has been a week but you only could come here now. The old man feels hurt.” Luke said while put his hand on his left chest. Jonathan could hear the teasing tone in his voice but he couldn’t help feeling bad.

 

“I know but,” Jonathan started while messing his own hair. “I was distracted with the boxes I sent from London. It took time to arrange it. I was kind of overboard with everything I brought from London. It seems.”

 

Luke chuckled and patted his head fondly. “You know I am not mad at you. Don’t feel bad about it. I could see it on your face.”

 

Jonathan smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, Luke.”

 

“Now let’s go have some tea in the kitchen and tell me about more about your one year experience in London.”

 

Jonathan grinned. “Sure!”

 

The bookstore also connected with Luke’s house which made it easy for Luke to take care of the Jade Wolf.

 

Jonathan started to talk about his life in London. He mostly talked his funny experience and few friends he had met there. He also talked few old books he found in London and he promised to bring it next time.

 

“I actually meant to bring it today but I lost track of time when I painted and I rushed to meet Alec.” Jonathan shrugged. “And I forgot.”

 

“Ahh Alec Lightwood, right? It’s been long time since I met him. I wonder how is he now.”

 

“He is fine, Luke.” Jonathan snickered. “More than fine even.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Luke asked.

 

“He was with his boyfriend when I left him. So it is more than fine. You see, an empty room and boyfriends.” Jonathan smirked.

 

“Too much information, Jonathan.”

 

Jonathan laughed. “I couldn’t help it.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Jonathan remembered. “Who rearranged the bookstore? I couldn’t even have you to rearrange half of it.”

 

“That’s on my part timer, Maia Roberts. She nagged me so much about it. I finally relented and rearranges.”

 

“I totally have to meet her because she convinced you, Thank god she did.” Jonathan said it dramatically.

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Luke squinted his eyes.

 

“Jade Wolf used to be the kind of haunted bookstore what could I say.”

 

“It looked vintage.”

 

“It looked haunted.”

 

Jonathan and Luke made eye contact which only lasted a few seconds before they broke into laughter. They sometimes did this for fun.

 

Jonathan glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already late. He excused himself. Before he went home, he bought a few books. He would give them to Max, for his birthday. He knew he had already prepared it but he couldn’t help but add more. Luke called him extra.

 

Luke wasn’t wrong.

 

Jonathan waved to Luke and said his goodbye. Luke told him to be careful and focus on the road which he responded to with a nod and smile.

 

On the way, he couldn’t help thinking over everything that had happened today. How blessed he actually was. He had his family, friends and all the people he could count as precious who also cared a great deal of him.

 

He always had this feeling, a feeling he should be grateful for what he got. That he might not have such things in another life and that was why he should cherish every moment.

 

He knew it was a weird feeling but nevertheless he was still grateful.

 

Jonathan smiled.

 

_ I am happy _

 

XXXX

 

Jonathan Morgenstern in an alternate universe was happy and blessed. He could spend his life normally and received love from his family but his counterpart was not so much.

 

Jonathan Fairchild was condemned to life without happiness from before he was born.

 

Jonathan Fairchild was as good as dead as “Sebastian” took over his whole being. He could see what “Sebastian” had done, what he planned and what he tried to do to his own sister.

 

Even though he separated himself from “Sebastian”, it was still him. If he was stronger, then he might have been able to stop it but he couldn’t. He knew he was beyond salvation. What “Sebastian” had done was horrible, living would only give many people suffering. He wished to be killed. He didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore.

 

He once dreamed. He saw an alternate version of him grow up in a loving family and had people who loved him dearly. That dream was like his salvation. He couldn’t have what his alternate version had but the fact his other self had a chance to be happy was enough.

 

His alternate universe version, Jonathan Morgenstern, had a happy life and that fact was his salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at twitter
> 
> @Delveiryu18
> 
> or 
> 
> Tumblr with the same name as this!


End file.
